


Not Your Typical Western

by Hetalia1912



Series: The New Wild West [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Fallen Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Incubus Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Modern Western, Multi, Tags May Change, Vampire Kim Mingyu, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Lee Jinki | Onew, Vampire Seo Changbin, Werewolf Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Witch Min Yoongi | Suga, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Not Your Typical Western

**10:30 AM**

**Gay Central**

**NeedyMaknae:**Hyuunnnnggssss

**GrumpyHyung:**Whaaatttttt?????

**SunshineMochi:**The maknae is living up to username lol

**NeedyMaknae:**Silence

**SunshineMochi:**You know I'm right :)))))

**EommaHyung:**All right calm down children

**NeedyMaknae:**You ruin all the fun.....

**EommaHyung:**Be quiet maknae

**NeedyMaknae:😜**

**EommaHyung:**Oi

**EommaHyung:**respect your elders maknae


End file.
